Just One Wish
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Based Upon my favorite movie "The Back-up Plan". Is Deeks ready to be a father!


Just One Wish

Kensi Blye has been doing a lot thinking lately about her future. Kensi thinks she will never find the right guy and she wants a baby. Kensi is getting ready for work. But she does have a check-up today at 2:00. Kensi left for work.

Kensi got to work and said hi to everyone. Kensi tells Hetty about her appointment. Kensi and Deeks are doing paperwork. Then at 1:30 Kensi says to "I'm leaving for a bit. I got a doctor appointment. Deeks asks "is something wrong? Kensi says "no, just a check-up." Kensi left.

Kensi is at the doctor's office and talking to the doctor that she wants to have a baby but doesn't want to wait until she finds the right guy. Kensi decides on getting inseminated. So she makes an appointment.

Kensi goes back to work. Kensi and Deeks went out to work on a case. A week later Kensi's appointment is in a few hours. Kensi says to Deeks "I have another appointment." Deesk says "okay this is the second within a week. Are you sick? Kensi says " no, I am fine. Don't worry about me". Deeks says "I can't help it now I am."

Kensi is sitting on the table and getting inseminated with her legs in the stirrups. The doctor tells her to lay there for 15 minutes. Then 15 minutes later she left and went home.

A few days later Deeks asks Kensi "would you go out on a date with me"? Kensi says "is that a good idea? Deeks says "I think we have been attracted to each other for a long time now. Let's just see where it goes. Kensi says "Okay".

Friday night Deeks takes Kensi out to a movie. They are sitting and watching the movie and Deeks puts his hand on her hand. Deeks leans over and kisses Kensi. Deeks takes Kensi home.

A month later Kensi goes to the doctor for a blood test. Kensi leaves. A few hours later the doctor calls Kensi and tells she is pregnant. Kensi gets a smile on her face. Kensi says "thank you, doctor." Deeks then came to her desk. Deeks asks "come to my place tomorrow night? Kensi says "okay." Kensi and Deeks are working on a case and Deeks can tell she is just happy about something.

Tomorrow night came. Kensi went to his place. They watched a movie. Kensi asks "what do you want in your future? Deeks says "I want to get married but I'm not sure I want children. Deeks and Kensi are sitting on the sofa and just looking at each other. Deeks kisses Kensi and doesn't stop. Deeks says "I need to make to you will you let me." Kensi says "I want you too. Deeks carries Kensi to his bedroom and they started taking there clothes off. Deeks takes his hand up and down her body. Kensi says "make love to me. They made love for a long time. Kensi lays in his arms. Kensi says "that was amazing." Deeks says "I love you. Kensi says "I have to tell you something I'm pregnant. Deeks says "what, when? Kensi says "it was before you asked me out. I wanted a baby and I was afraid I was never going find the right man. Deeks says "we just made love you're telling me you are pregnant. " Who's the father? Kensi says " I don't know. I was inseminated. Deeks says "you lied to me. I want you to leave now. Kensi leaves and carrying at the same time. Kensi is at home. Thinking she wants Deeks in her life but he doesn't want children. A few nights later Kensi is watching TV and it is 8:00. Deeks knocks on her door. Deeks says I'm sorry for the way I acted. I love you very much and we are good for each other sexually. Deeks kisses Kensi and he carries her to her bedroom. They helped each other take off there clothes and then they were naked and got into bed and made love for a long time. Kensi says "you are right we are good together.

Two months later Kensi is three months pregnant. Kensi has ultrasound and Deeks is with her. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and says "you are having twins. Do you want to know the sexes? Kensi says "yes." The doctor says a boy and a girl. Deeks and Kensi leave.

Deeks and Kensi go to the park and sit on a bench. Deeks says "how are you going to raise two babies"? Kensi says " I will manage it."

A few days later Deeks comes to Kensi's place. Deeks says " I have been some thinking and I want to stay and help you. Kensi says "thank you."

Three months later Kensi is six months pregnant. Deeks is starting to read pregnancy books. One day Deeks ordered a double stroller.

Two months later Kensi is eight months pregnant. Kensi and Deeks are starting to disagree. Kensi says "I don't think you ready to be a father! Deeks says "damn right. I'm scared. Kensi says " I'm afraid you will walk out after I have these babies. Just go. Deeks "I don't want to leave." Deeks leaves. Kensi is sad about there break-up. A few days later stroller arrives and she loves it.

One month later she is nine months pregnant. She goes into labor but she needs to talk to Deeks. Kensi took a taxi to Deeks place. Deeks says "what are you doing here? What's the matter? Are you in labor? Kensi says "yes." But I have to talk to you first. I need you. I can't do this alone. I can't stand to be away from you another night. I love you today, I love you tomorrow I love you forever. Deeks says "you need to get to the hospital. I will come with you. They arrive at the hospital.

They are in the delivery room. Deeks says "I'm staying right here with so you're not alone. Because I you, and I want to be there father more than anything else in the world. Kensi starts to push a few times and says "oh god I can't take this anymore." Deeks says " come on you can do this. Kensi pushed and one baby came out. Then started pushing again and the second baby was born. The doctor hands the babies to Kensi. Kensi says" the names we chose Ethan Wayne and Isabella Marie. Deeks is holding Ethan and then exchanged for Isabella. A few days later Deeks brought them to his place. That first night. Deeks gets up with Kensi and helps her.

One night Deeks is holding Ethan and Isabella. Deeks says " I love you two very much. Deeks kisses there foreheads. Deeks gets back into bed with Kensi. Deeks says "wish we could make love. Kensi says " in another 4 weeks. I want you so bad right now but have to wait.

Four weeks later Deeks and Kensi moved into there new house. Kensi and the twins had there check-ups. That night after putting the twins to sleep. Deeks and Kensi made love for a long time.

Six months later Deeks takes Kensi out to a fancy place. They danced and ate. Deeks gets down on one knee and asks "will you marry me. Kensi says "yes, I will marry you." One day Kensi asks Deeks "how many children do you want? Deeks says "I'm happy with the twins. I don't want you go through that again. Kensi says it will be easier the next time. I want another baby that we make together can't you understand that. Deeks says "yes, I want a baby that we make together. So when you are ready to have another one let me know.

Three months later came there wedding day. Deeks and Kensi are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. Then they left go to there hotel suite. They are in laying bed. Kensi says " let's make a baby tonight. Deeks says "okay." They made love. A week later they came home there honeymoon.

A month later Kensi is not feeling well and has been throwing up in the mornings. Deeks says "you better go the doctor? Kensi says "alright. She went to her doctor for a blood test. The next day the doctor calls and she is pregnant. Kensi says "I'm pregnant with our baby.

Eight months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. They go up to the delivery room. A few minutes later the doctor delivers a baby girl. Kensi is holding her. Kensi says "how about Hannah Elizabeth. Deeks says I love you. Kensi says I love you too. Two days later they came home.

THE END


End file.
